


What I Need

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [7]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they're a cute little family, Bottom Frank Iero, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank is a hormonal mess, I don't know what else to tag, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Slightly Dirty Talk, Smut, Top Gerard Way, and Gerard is just a sweet alpha, let me know if I missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Hormones are making Frank a needy mess and all he wants is his Alpha.





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not decent or anything - my mind has been in the gutter lately, pretty badly so, and I feel like crap. But hopefully you enjoy it! If you do, please kudos and comment. Both really inspire me to write more for you guys (comments more so), and if you have a request or prompt or really anything like that, let me know!
> 
> If you like to roleplay bandoms message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta, let me know and we can figure something out.

❣

Frank rubbed at his heavy lidded eyes with the palms of his hands, a small sigh slipping past his parted plump lips. He's been so tired lately due to his pregnancy, taking naps every few hours since not only did it help with his exhaustion but it also eased some of his discomfort and swelling in his little feet. He was just over five months along and that in of itself made Frank giddy with excitement - just a few more short months then he and Gerard would have their pup out in the world.

While he was excited, he was also nervous as fuck. This was his first pregnancy after all and everything was so new to not only him but his Alpha Gerard as well, they knew what to expect of course, having done lots of research and asking his doctor questions on every visit. Still the anxiety of multiple '_what ifs_' wracked through his brain. He always tried to push them back and ignore them, but with his pregnancy came hormones that are constantly hay-wired. Hell he cried probably once a day, the smallest of things upsetting him. Just yesterday he cried over accidentally spilling chocolate milk onto the counter while trying to pour it into a mug. Gerard had been there though, comforted him and told him that it was okay, that he'd clean it and pour it for him. 

Not only were his hormones always crazed, so was his sex drive. It was getting to the point where he was constantly craving his Alpha's touch, his knot. In fact that was what had woken him up - a sort of restless need that had resigned deep inside of him, stirring him awake. Slick was already starting to ease out of his fluttering hole, Gerard's heady earthy scent surrounding him since he was in their bed. It only furthed the ache in his chest, in his lower abdomen, really his whole petite body. His senses had been heightened because of his pregnancy, especially smell, and he was overtly sensitive to touch.

Frank willed his olive-hazel eyes to stay open, carefully pushing himself up into a sitting position before shuffling off of the bed. He used the small nightstand to help himself stand with some struggle, slipping his slightly swollen feet into his fluffy pink slippers before padding out of the bedroom. He could faintly hear talking, automatically remembering Gerard saying something about Mikey coming over in the morning. He wasn't too sure what time it was now, probably midday.

He rested a small tattooed hand over his baby bump as he walked down the hallway, rubbing over his stretched t-shirt.. well it technically wasn't his, it was Gerard's. He was pretty big for being only five months along in his pregnancy, his doctor having told him that his and Gerard's pup would most likely be an alpha or beta at least, though no one can be 100% sure. A person usually presented around the age of 13, though it was pretty easy to make a guess before that. Hell, Frank's parents knew he would be an Omega right away because he was so small - he still was. He just stopped growing in his late teens, much to his dismay.

As Frank neared the end of the hallway, getting closer to the living room, he could make out Gerard and Mikey's conversation more. Hearing the word 'batman', he automatically knew they were probably talking comics and movies. He smiled warmly at the thought, memories of Gerard telling him he'd create a whole comic for their pup popping into his head. His Alpha was so creative, so talented in his hobbies - it made the Omega's heart swell with pride.

Frank stopped in the large archway, watching as Gerard and Mikey talked animatedly. They still hadn't noticed his presence just yet, so caught up in their discussions. It was rather sweet, how well Gerard and Mikey got along; they were always checking in on each other, laughing and joking about when they met up. It made him wish he had a sibling, a brother or sister who he could have a bond with. His friends were amazing, don't get him wrong, but this was different. That's why he definitely wanted to have more then one pup, so that they wouldn't get lonely. Obviously he was thinking _very_ far ahead but he was a sap like that and being pregnant was doing things to his brain.

He watched them talk for a few more minutes, not wanting to really break their flow, though the urge to get his Alpha's attention was starting to come back. The sudden _need_ that surged through him was like a wave crashing on sandy beach shores.

"Gee," Frank spoke up, voice breathy and light, causing both Gerard and his brother to turn and look at him in the entryway.

"What's wrong baby?" Gerard questioned, concern ever so present.

The Omega keened at the pet name, the term of endearment and concern causing his heart's beat to quicken against his rib cage. "I need you Alpha." Frank stated, small hand rubbing his taut belly in little circles as he looked at his Alpha. He could see Gerard's face contort, eyes darkening at his reply.

"Guess that's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys later." Mikey was haste to stand, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the couch before dashing out before having to witness anything he didn't want to see. Gerard seemed to pay his brother no mind, getting up off the couch and walking over to Frank.

Gerard wrapped an arm loosely around Frank's waist, hand coming up to cup his cheek as he tilted his head down. The Omega smiled happily, pushing forward and connecting his lips with his Alpha's, hands coming up to grip at his shirt tightly. Gerard's tongue licked across the seam of his mouth, silently asking for entrance which he quickly granted, parting his lips.

Frank moaned, shifting as he felt his body starting to produce slick. Their tongues danced together, saliva coating their lips. Gerard's hand slipped down to his neck, thumb rubbing at his scent gland, causing pleasurable sparks to shoot down Frank's spine which had him gasping.

"Alpha~" Frank mewled when they parted, breaths heavy as he panted - his slightly swollen chest heaving with his air intake. "Please."

Gerard hummed lowly, "I know, m'gonna take care of you, my omega." 

Frank squealed lightly as his Alpha hoisted him up, arm hooked under his knees and the other around his midsection - carrying him bridal style, his slippers falling off in the process. The Omega was surprised Gerard could even lift him still as if he weighed nothing, his Alpha was so strong - took such good care of him, it made him tremble.

Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard's neck as he walked them to their bedroom, nose inhaling his musky earthy scent of Cedar-wood and Ginger that was even stronger because of his arousal. Knowing he still had that affect on his Alpha made him happy. He hated to admit that sometimes he felt unattractive and self-conscious after having gained so much weight these past few months, but Gerard constantly reminded him that he was beautiful - was carrying their pup inside of him and that he was so proud of him.

Gerard settled him on the bed, carefully crawling over him and keeping himself up as to not accidentally put too much weight onto Frank's belly. The Omega whimpered, a quiet '_ah_' falling from his parted lips when his Alpha connected his mouth to the corner of his jaw, sucking his way down his neck and leaving pink and dark red hued marks in his path. Frank pushed his body up against Gerard's, seeking out friction.

His Alpha pulled back after lapping gently at his scent gland, right over their mating bond which had his skin prickling with goosebumps - nerve-endings ablaze, shooting lovely tingles throughout his body. Slick was leaking steadily out of him, hole puckering with it's release, coating his thighs and sweatpants.

Gerard pulled off his own shirt first, tossing it somewhere in their room before helping Frank take off his and doing the same. His Alpha placed a chaste kiss to his lips sloppily before getting up to remove his jeans and boxers so that they were out of the way, aiding Frank in tugging off his dampened sweatpants after. Once they were both completely undressed, Gerard resettled above him, Frank immediately basking in the warmth and scent that surrounded him once again.

The Omega watched with hooded eyes as Gerard planted kisses from his clavicle and downward, reaching his slightly puffy chest. His eyes squeezed shut, head falling back against the pillows, letting out a stuttered moan when his Alpha's lips sealed around one of his nipples, tongue laving at the extremely sensitive bud before sucking on it. Gerard's actions had him pushing for more, body lurching with small jolts of delectation.

"Oh fuck - Gee, Gee — God!" Frank was babbling at this point, his airy words cutting off into loud moans when one of Gerard's hands played with his other nipple, rolling the rose bud between his fingers and tugging gently. The friction and sucking had him a panting mess, so _so_ sensitive to his Alpha's touch. The Omega's body trembled, crying out when he felt his chest starting to leak though Gerard seemed to not care - in fact he seemed to like it, sucking harder and grazing teeth.

This was practically torture for Frank, his whole being lit up like a live-wire as he quivered with pleasure. One of his small hands gripped the sheets, the other coming up to curl at the back of Gerard's neck — fingers tangling with the dark hair at his nape. God he was already so close, he could feel the pressure building up inside of him like a cord. He wanted, **needed** his Alpha's knot though - buried inside of him, stretching him open and open and filling him up, breeding him oh so good, even if he was already carrying.

"Need - need you Alpha," The Omega pleaded, "so bad." His small fingers pulled at his Alpha's hair.

Frank shuddered when Gerard gave a final lick to his now puffy nipple, the dark pink bud glistening with spit and colostrum that still beaded out. His Alpha's heavy and dark gaze landed on his own and he whined, pale skin feeling flushed just from Gerard's previous ministrations alone. His dark hair damp against his forehead, curling around his ears.

"You're so fucking beautiful Frankie." Gerard stated lowly, calloused hand rubbing over his belly before slipping down to his slick-coated thighs, pushing them farther apart and kneading the thick flesh. Frank's breath hitched in his throat when his Alpha grabbed his legs and hooked them over his shoulders, face leveled with his begging entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, just waiting for the first lick as Gerard's hands spread him apart.

"Fuck!" Frank groaned, jaw slackening as Gerard's tongue lapped around his rim, sucking gently for a minute or two before darting in and eating him out hungrily.

His Alpha hummed, the sound vibrating Frank's entire being - he knew how much Gerard loved eating him out and **fuck** he loved it probably just as much if not more, especially now that he was so sensitive. Every lick and suck had him coming undone, closer and closer to his release. His little cock leaked steadily against his swollen stomach, precum smearing the pale taut skin every time his small body jerked.

"'m gonna cum — Gee!" The Omega's eyes were starting to water from the stimulation, little tears treading down his overly flushed pink cheeks as he panted between loud moans that filled the room along with squelching and muted groans from Gerard.

Gerard inserted a finger alongside his tongue, the digit pushing in and searching for that small bundle of nerves while his tongue lapped at his clenching walls. Frank could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his muscles tensing and small toes curling as his Alpha continued his ministrations.

"Alpha!" Frank cried out when Gerard's finger found his prostate, rubbing at it with the pad of the digit mercilessly. It was all too much, had the Omega's senses in overload as he rocked his hips the best he could for more friction. That cord that had bunched up in his gut untangled, pleasure wracking through him in waves as he stilled, cumming in white ribbons all over his swollen belly. Frank's fingers twitched in the covers, grasping the sheets just barely.

Slick was still oozing out of him though and the ache for his Alpha's knot was ever present despite having just came. "Gee." Frank whined, wiggling his hips to get his point across.

"I know, I've got you Omega." Gerard started, hands kneading at Frank's thighs for a moment before lowering them. "Wanna ride my knot?" Frank hastily nodded - riding was one of the easier positions for them to do without his belly getting in the way.

Gerard helped Frank sit up, planting a kiss on his lips when he was upright. The Omega parted his lips, whining needily when his Alpha slipped his tongue in. He could taste his own slick, succulently sweet like vanilla with a hint of peach — no wonder Gerard loved eating him out. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, panting into the kiss while he hoisted himself up onto his knees.

His Alpha guided him onto his lap, calloused and larger hands gripping his wide hips as he hovered above Gerard's forming knot. Frank's thighs trembled as he gradually lowered himself down, gasping into Gerard's mouth and mewling at the feeling of finally being filled and stretched. He was _so_ sensitive, could feel the heat of his Alpha's cock inside of him - pulsing against his clenching walls.

They broke the kiss off when they needed to catch more air, hot breaths mingling as they stared into each others eyes. Gerard's pupils were expanded, dark with salacity and he knew his Alpha was trying his hardest not to thrust upwards into his heat, waiting for him to adjust. Frank unhooked his arms, instead placing his small hands on Gerard's shoulders so that he had more leverage. He swayed his hips, his Alpha's cock nudging his prostate in the process which had him seeing stars, a breathy moan slipping past his swollen-kissed lips.

Frank lifted himself up, feeling the drag of Gerard's cock inside of him before dropping back down and setting up a deep rhythm. His Alpha helped him, meeting every downward thrust with an upward one — his fingers dug into his sides, nails biting into pale skin and leaving light pink crescent-shaped marks.

Frank's own little cock was getting hard again, bobbing and beading precum at the tip as he rode his Alpha, rocking his hips and mewling every time the head of Gerard's large cock nudged at his prostate - sending heavenly ripples of pleasure throughout his heated body. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead, slight curls swaying with his movements and getting in his hooded eyes.

Gerard licked up Frank's neck before connecting their lips in a starved and messy kiss, one hand sliding down to grip and knead at one of his Omega's plump ass cheeks. Frank quivered, loud moans muffled by his Alpha's mouth as he sucked on his tongue. Saliva dripped down their chins, stuttered breaths leaving the both of them as they neared their releases.

Frank rocked his hips down faster, chest heaving with his oncoming second release. His thighs were shaking, pressure building up in his stomach and hands curling against Gerard's shoulders. His nails dug into his palm, stinging slightly. He felt as if he were about to explode — his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears.

Gerard's forming knot kept catching on his rim, stretching him even farther and causing him to wail out a moan. Just a few more thrusts and he couldn't hold back the scream that ripped through him as he came again, Gerard's knot popping inside of him and stretching out his walls. His Alpha's thrusts upward became shallow, snapping into him with no rhythm at all before his hips stilled and he came deep inside of him with a growl.

Frank practically melted against Gerard, hands unfisting and splaying against his chest as he panted heavily. Little tingles coursed through him in his post-coital bliss, small fingers and toes twitching. His Alpha was breathing laboriously, one hand rubbing at the small of his back as they took in much needed air.  
It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath.

❣

Frank huffed as Gerard helped him step out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around him. After his Alpha's knot went down they decided on showering, despite both of their drowsiness. Slick and cum was practically everywhere and they didn't want to have to deal with cleaning it up later on. God knows how much worse it is when it's dried.

Frank padded out of the bathroom with Gerard, back to their bedroom that still smelled heavily of their arousal's. He couldn't help but purr at the strong scent of his mate — if he could wrap himself up with it he so would. There was something so calming about it, made him instantly relax and feel safe and at home. He loved it.

Gerard changed the sheets and blankets while Frank dried off, not bothering with pajamas or underwear afterwards because he usually got overheated anyways. He snuggled into bed on his side while waiting for his Alpha, pulling the cozy covers up to his chin. It was easier sleeping on his side then on his back. 

The Omega grinned lazily when Gerard finally settled in, pulling him as close as his baby bump would allow and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Frank giggled, his Alpha's hot breath tickling his pale skin as he scented him.

"Love you." Gerard muttered before peppering down light kisses.

"I love you t-" Frank cut himself off with a gasp when he felt a nudge against his belly, tears starting to swell at the corners of his eyes. Their pup just kicked for the first time and he felt like he could cry any second now.

"What's wrong?" Gerard questioned, pulling his head back to check on Frank. The Omega just grabbed a hold of his hand, bringing it level with his belly and placing it down just above his belly button. Another kick, their pup somehow knowing it was their daddy.

Frank watched for Gerard's reaction, his tears finally cascading when he saw his Alpha grin so wide with his cute small teeth. Fuck, he couldn't help the purrs of content that left him, Gerard's hand staying resting against his belly. He could smell his Alpha's happy scent, pride and loving rushing through their bond.

Frank didn't think he could get any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Frank is close to six months pregnant in this but because he is most likely carrying an alpha, his belly is closer in size to that of someone in their 7th month. (Just felt like explaining that just in case someone was like 'well he's 5 months so he shouldn't be that big'.)


End file.
